Marriage Contract
by yellowfirefly
Summary: [Future Fish AU! Haruka x Reader ] She was an office worker and He was a chef.
1. Prologue

_"Why can't you just go back to your [country name]?!" He huffs looking annoyed at the foreign woman beside him. _

_"I need this please…I love my job." She mumbles a bit and bows politely._

It was a late afternoon that day; there was a woman at his house, she was older than him by 3 years , she bowed politely to him and staring at his deep blue eyes.

She was an office worker and he was a chef. They both lead two different lives.

_"Please after a year, I won't ever bother you again." She pleads to him at his dinner table where mackerel was served for the two of them._

_He sighs and stares at the paper for a long time. Slowly, He looks at her and sighs again for the tenth time._

_Finally, He tells her "Just give me one condition." _

_She stares at him for a while and he continues with "Free"._

_He hesitantly took the marriage certificate and he signed his name roughly._

That's how the two of them intertwined with each other.

[Name] was an office worker at her [Country name] in a small company. She was sent to Japan to work there for a better opportunity. However, after a few years she found out that her working visa was a fraud and she is to be deported back to her country. Feeling depressed and currently having a financial crisis, she suddenly bumps into this man, named Haruka Nanase, who tells her that she can stay in the country if she gets married to a local man (and it makes her a Japanese resident as well). At first, it does not strike her and she mumbles something else such as the words "I'm not free" and he tells her that she can also keep her job if she married a local. She stops at his sentence and asks him to marry her for business purposes. She would keep her job and in return, she would do the house chores for him and both of them would be able to pay their taxes at a lower rate.


	2. 1st month

"Wow [Name]! I didn't know you got married already!" A surprised officemate giggles as she walks with [Name] after working for an overtime together. [Name] smiles back at her and says "Hmmm…It's alright I guess." She tries to lie about the current situation.

"So how did you meet?" Her officemate asks her with those sparkly eyes implying that she is interested with Name's love life.

"Oh Nothing, just bumped into each other and then we decided that we don't need a wedding day, we just signed a marriage paper, submitted it and there it is." She replies to her officemate as they reach the train station.

"Ehhh… That's so boring!" Her officemate yawns a bit and stares at her weirdly.

"W-Why? What's so boring?" She asks.

"Hmm… Maybe you two need some 'private time together' hehehe" Her officemate giggles a bit and [Name] didn't know how to reply because in truth, she wasn't interested in him.

…

"Finally…" [Name] sighs as she arrives home… 'Actually; it's his home if she wasn't married to him… But still, she is just staying temporarily and then it's over.' [Name] mentally slaps herself as she thought about this. She has already been staying there for a month and she is quite comfortable living in the house already. Although, his harsh tone and the way he speaks to her is something completely uncomfortable to her until now.

She thought about this and takes a deep breath as she opens the door.

"I'm home!" She says trying to act cheerful.

"…" No response only the sound of the kitchen at work.

She arrives at the dinner table to see Mackerel for dinner again.

"You're back…" He stares at her still holding the frying pan as she sits in the dinner table.

"Yes, I'm back." She sighs as she opens her take out dinner and starts to eat.

He ignores her and starts finishing making his dinner.

Even as they are married, He does not allow her to eat his food. He lets her stay in a spare room and since there is one bathroom, she has a hard time getting in the bathroom since it was always occupied. Haruka lived alone for a long time and he was not used to … well, unwelcomed visitors staying with him. Therefore, he rarely greets them and often leaves them to their own business often giving them a slight glare especially to her.

"Haruka." She says slowly looking at him as he eats.

"This is the first time you ate with me today." She smiles trying to remove the chill air in the room.

"Hmm…" He replies uninterested.

"Well…" She says trying to make up a sentence to get to know him better. She still believes that he was mad at her since she did force him to marry her to keep her job.

"You should say 'Welcome Home' when I arrive." She continues her sentence but he completely ignores her interactions.

She looks down completely at a loss for words to say. It was awkward and it was hard to socialize with him. But she continues "And when you arrive home I can say 'Welcome Home' back to you." He was still ignoring her. She did wanted to be at least in good terms with him until one year is finished.

He stares at her and looks away again staring at the television which was currently in the news channels. As they both eat in silence, He looks back again to see her eating only a sandwich.

"Sandwich again today?" He asks her in a low tone looking at her curiously.

She stares back at him and smiles "Yes, I'm saving money for an apartment."

He replies with a simple "Oh, I see." But she continues "Thank you for your hospitality."

And the silence continues for a while until they both finish their meals.

"I can wash the dishes today." She asks him pleadingly as she grabs the dishes and starts washing them.

He looks at her for a while and then he stars wiping the table only to be interrupted with a loud growl.

[Name] blushes and continues making the dishes. "Sorry…" She says.

"You haven't eaten anything decent for a week." He says as he closes the faucet in front of her. She just bit her lip in silence to avoid a commotion and she trying her best to ignore him. He taps her shoulder and looks at her and she stares at him.

"Wait in the dinner table." He tells her. She then slowly complies feeling afraid and confused that he might scold her or anything. But instead she hears the kitchen at work again and he starts making another kind of dish.

'I bet he's hungry again' she wonders about it until he comes back and gives her a kind of pasta.

"It's '_Seafood Spaghetti'" __He saysas he places the dish in front of her._

_"__But..!" She looks at him telling him that she can't eat his food._

"Just eat." He says as he walks to the bathroom not minding her reply or reaction to his kindness.

She stares at the food for a while and starts to eat it slowly. 'It does taste very good. He's a great chef.' She smiles as she finishes eating the pasta. 'Maybe he isn't as bad as you think he is.' She smiles at her own statement. Ever since then, Haruka started making meals for the two of them.


	3. 2nd Month

The door was opened by Haruka this time. Usually, it was always [Name] who overtimes but for once, Haruka came home later than her.

"Welcome Home!" She smiles as she makes dinner for the two of them. "I made dinner for us today!" She looks at him with a cheerful expression but he remained the passive man as ever until he heard a familiar voice from behind her. The man behind [Name] went near Haruka and gave him his usual smile.

"Makoto." He says in a passive tone. He knew his best friend would come over from time to time. He also introduced [Name] to Makoto ever since she moved in with him.

"Haru, welcome home." Makoto gives another loving smile as he folds his apron. "I helped [Name]-san today. She said that she wanted to make you dinner as gratitude for you making her meals."

"It's nothing." He shrugs it off looking uninterested.

"Hey Haru, be kinder to the ladies." Makoto giggles a bit while arranging the food in the table but Haruka ignores his statement and sits down near the table.

"Thank you for the food!" Both Makoto and [Name] says aloud in sync and the three of them starts eating. The whole dinner time was mostly about Makoto and [Name] talking to each other about work.

…

"Well, thank you for coming today, Makoto!" [Name] shakes his hand feeling very grateful for someone to help her cook today since she wasn't as skilled in cooking unlike her 'temporary' husband a.k.a Haruka.

"Don't worry about it, thank you for allowing me to eat with you today." He bows again.

"I'll be in the bathroom." Haruka says and then starts to walk away towards the bathroom but he looks back and says "Thanks Makoto for your help." He then continues to walk away leaving Makoto with another great smile on his face.

"How's life with Haru?" He asks [Name] staring back at her.

"Well, it's okay. He usually ignores me and sometimes I think he hates me." She looks down with a sigh.

"No he doesn't." Makoto says slowly still with a smile on his face.

"Really?" She looks up at him with wide eyes.

"He's just a bit shy but he does not hate you." He smiles again. "He rarely opens up to people but I noticed he does show a bit of his emotions when he's with you."

"Do you think so?" [Name] wonders a bit.

"I truly believe so." He replies feeling confident as he leaves the house with a 'Thank you'.


	4. 3rd Month

"I'm home!" [Name] says as she opens the front door.

"You're back." Haruka walks out the dinner table still wearing an apron (as well as the usual passive look on his face) and then he goes back inside the kitchen to finish making dinner but [Name] follows him and stares at him as he cooks. He noticed her gesture and looks at her.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"You know what to say when I arrive home." She looks at him pleadingly trying to imitate a puppy.

"…" He stares at her for a bit and takes a deep breath. "…Welcome Home." He sighs at the end of the sentence. He seems used to all [Name]'s antics.

"Yay! You finally said it!" She smiles and she then opens the box that she was holding.

"What's that?" He asks looking a bit curious at the box.

"Here, a reward!" She takes out a piece of chocolate and holds it up near his face.

"…" He stares at the chocolate and stares at her with passive eyes trying to give her the suggestion.

After a few seconds, [Name] suddenly realizes her intention and she blushes pulling away the chocolate from his face. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean..!" She stammers a bit trying to gain her composure.

"It's okay." He replies in a cool tone.

"Here..! I'll leave it here." She puts the chocolate in a plate and walks over to the dinner table.

He stares at the chocolate and stares back at her. He picks up the knife again continuing to cut the vegetables but then he stops and glances at [Name] as she was busy watching the television about the current events. Slowly and making sure she does not notice him, he takes the chocolate from the plate and eats it slowly savoring the taste.

"It's sweet…" He says and he continues cooking dinner again.

Dinner was awkward today as the two of them ate in silence.


	5. 4th Month

"I can't take this anymore!" He slams the door shut and locks it for the first time.

[Name] stood outside looking very depressed today. _'I can't take this anymore'_ those were the words that made her hurt today. After he said that, he forced her to get out of his house. [Name] and Haruka had a fight today about him and the water. [Name] said some jokes that hurt Haruka for his love for water and he was frustrated with it. [Name] clenched the luggage she only had and started walking away to find a place to stay but it was already late and she thought of staying in a nearby hotel. Although, she did not have enough money with her and the banks are already closed for a withdrawal. Feeling hopeless, she sat in a park bench thinking about what she should do next.

_I can ask my officemate if I can stay by her house for a while…_

_Or maybe I can share an apartment with somebody…_

_Hmm…_

_Maybe I should just quit my job here and go back…_

_But I really love it here…_

_Oh and I need to sign the divorce papers by tomorrow…_

_But isn't he mad at me? I need to find a better way to approach him to sign them… _

_I also need to say sorry to him, he's been making my meals and then allowing me to stay at his house for free… Also I forced him to marry me so that I can pursue my career… I'm a horrible person…_

Many thoughts crowded her mind that time but as she was about to find a better solution, it started to rain and soon, the rain started raining harder.

She continues to stay where she was;

She was lost, confused and worried where this took her.

…

"[Name]!" Someone called her back into reality.

"Haruka?" She stares at the man looking also drenched in the rain with her. He did not say anything and continues to approach her. He's breathed was ragged and he had a different emotion in his eyes today. He had that worried look that she saw for the first time.

"Haruka?" She repeats but he stood in front of her trying to look as passive as possible. He grabs her arm and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." He says slowly but that's how [Name] couldn't hold it up anymore and she started to cry.

"No Haruka, I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry…" She continues in sobs.

They stayed like that for a while until… he says "Let's go home."

He then grabs her arm and takes her luggage as they walk home together in the pouring rain.

"I don't hate you…" He says slowly to her as they arrived home.

That day, she finally realized that this man was actually a warm person.


	6. 5th Month

[Name] takes out a thermometer and looks at it carefully.

"You're sick." She sighs.

"I'm fine." He protested.

"No, you have to rest!" She pushes him back down to the bed and walks back at the door.

"I'll call your manager and tell him you are sick today." She says and closes the door.

Haruka sighs slowly and closes his eyes. He was annoyed that he was sick today especially when everything was fine at work. He then drifts off to sleep.

…

He starts to roll over at the side and opens his eyes to see the clock almost striking 1pm. Then he suddenly hears the door open.

"Haruka." It was [Name].

He stares at her for a while and sees that she's holding a bowl of hot porridge.

"Here, you need to eat." She says as she blows the spoon and holds it up to his face.

He stares at her for a while and sits up trying to suggest a previous memory to her.

She suddenly realizes his suggestion and she blushes again unknowing what she was doing.

"I-I'm sorry!" She blushes a bit trying to give the spoon to him. "Here, you can feed yourself."

But he suddenly grabs her arm and sips the porridge from the spoon that she was holding.

"It's good. Thank you." He smiles a bit and she blushes more.

This is the first time she saw him smile at her and it was one of happiest days.

"H-here you can feed yourself." She tries to give him the bowl but he stops her and says "No, it's alright. I'm not feeling very well." He says slowly. [Name] looked at him carefully and she was unsure but he's face was a bit red today. 'Maybe he's really sick today.' She thought to herself.

She took care of him that day involving her stopping him from taking a bath.

Luckily, today was her day-off… actually she lied to him. She asked her manager that day if she can be on leave for a while so that she can take care of him.


	7. 6th Month

"I'm home!" Today, [Name] arrived home later than usual.

"Welcome home…" He says while using the knife to cut the ingredients. [Name] smiles at him and she sits down at the dinner table.

'Haruka did change a little bit nowadays; he wasn't as distant as before' She smiles to herself was she thought of this.

…

"Let's eat!" [Name] smiles as she takes her chopsticks. As the two of them were about to eat dinner, there was suddenly a large bang at their door.

"[NAME]-CHAN!" A loud voice was heard at the door and [Name] stood up to take a look at the person in the doorstep.

"Nagisa?" She looks surprised at his sudden visit again. A few months ago, Nagisa and Rei came to visit the house and Haruka introduced her to his friends and vice-versa. [Name] and Nagisa got along quite well after that.

Nagisa suddenly hugs [Name] tightly and let's go slowly.

"I'm glad I came over today!" He smiles and he takes out a keychain for [Name] and Haruka.

"Here you go!" He smiles childishly. "Souvenirs from America!"

"Thanks Nagisa."[Name] smiles at him and takes the keychain while Nagisa gives another to Haruka.

Haruka shrugs and says "Iwatobi-chan is better than this." And [Name] laughs a bit.

"Want to eat dinner with us?" you ask him.

"No." Haruka interrupts looking annoyed at his friend's sudden visit and his sudden gesture towards [Name].

"EEEEEHH?!" Nagisa pouts at him and [Name] pouts as well in unison. This gesture made Haruka uncomfortable and he looks at the two of them weirdly and after a few moments he finally says "Fine." Nagisa and [Name] brought a sigh of relief and high fives in victory.

"Thank you for the food." The three of them says together and starts eating.

"[Name]-chan, Can I eat that? Ahhhh!" Nagisa shrugs [Name] and he opens his mouth wide for her to feed him.

"Sure!" [Name] smiles and tries to feed him with her chopsticks but was interrupted by Haruka as he grabs her arm and eats the food instead.

"Haruka!" She protested with a huff.

"EHHH, Haru-chan! I wanted to eat that!" Nagisa pouts again and asks [Name] to feed him again.

But everytime [Name] tries to feed Nagisa, Haruka grabs her arm and takes a bite instead.

"You're no fun Haru-chan!" Nagisa pouts again with a defeated sigh as he continues eating on his own.

"Haruka, what's gotten into you?" You wondered and he stands up and takes his plates to the washing area completely ignoring your question. You sigh at his sudden behavior.

…

"Haru-chan changed a lot since you came here." Nagisa smiles at while standing at the doorway.

"I think so…" [Name] smiles a bit looking confused. "But… This is the first time he's like this today… It's weird." She wonders contemplating a bit.

"He's probably jealous." Nagisa giggles at his straightforward answer and he takes a step outside the house.

"EH?!' [Name] gasps looking quite shocked at his answer.

"Well, Thank you very much and bye! Tell Haru my thanks as well!" Nagisa sprints out the house leaving [Name] bewildered about his answer. Luckily Haruka was in the bathroom right now.


	8. 7th Month

"Overtime again today." [Name] sighs as she leaves the office with her officemate.

"Well, we both pretty did burn out today!" Her officemate giggles and smiles at her. "But it's all worth it!"

"Anyway, I love the job." [Name] smiles back at her.

"Me too." Her officemate pats her shoulders as they reach the lobby of the building. She then starts to wink at [Name] suddenly.

"Huh?" [Name] asks in confusion as she suddenly stares at the man waiting at the door.

"H-Haruka?!" [Name] looked shocked at him standing there still in his uniform from work.

Her officemate pats her back and walks away swiftly. "See you tomorrow!" She smiles as she leaves [Name] and Haruka together.

"Haruka, Why are you here?" [Name] asks him slowly.

"I had an overtime today as well but when I arrived home, you weren't there so I came here to get you." He says still looking passive.

She looks at him worried but at the same time grateful for his simple gesture "Thank you, but you don't need…" She says but he interrupts her by grabbing her arm and starts leading her to the train station.

They walk in silence and he suddenly mumbles something in a small voice "…Don't worry me."

[Name] looked up at him and notices he was looking the other way with his cheeks in a hint of a red color.

[Name] blushes a bit and looks down avoiding his gaze.

They both took the train home in silence but his grip on her arm still remains present.

…

"We're Home…" He says slowly and walks away obviously heading off to the bathroom but then he stops and looks back at [Name].

"Did you eat dinner?" He asks.

"Y-Yes I did." She replies in an awkward manner surprised at his sudden question.

"Okay. Just tell me when you are hungry." He says as he disappears from her sight again.

[Name] stood there for a while her face all red due to his actions today.

"Maybe… I really do like him?" She mumbles a bit and goes back to her room. It was a very confusing day indeed.


	9. 8th Month

[Name] checks the calendar and smiles as she writes something on a specific date.

Haruka stood up beside her and looked at the calendar.

"Free day?" He asks slightly confused.

"It's my day-off!" She smiles at him.

"It's my day-off as well." He looks at her with a curious expression.

"Really?" She smiles back at him.

"Hmm..." He nods. "Are you going somewhere on that day?" He asks.

"No, I'll just rest that day. I need to finish all the chores here at the house as promised!" She smiles back at him with a bit of sadness in her face.

"Hmm..." He stares at her for a while and wondered why she called that day 'free day' when she had to finish the chores. He suddenly remembers something.

"But I saw your travel magazine before, you encircled a lot of places and wrote there 'I want to go there soon' with a thick pen." He says slowly trying to cheer her up.

"Y-You saw that?!" She was out of words to say. He nods and continues "You left it in the dinner table before."

"Sometimes I can't hide things from you." She sighs and looks at him.

"Well, we live in the same house." He replies in a cool tone as usual.

"But I can't just leave the chores and go away to all the places I want to go." [Name] sighs again.

"Why don't we all finish the chores this month and next month we can go to one of the places you wanted to visit." He completely ignored her 'marriage contract responsibilities' and decided to help her. He suddenly suggests. "I can take you there."

[Name] widens her eyes. "You'll come with me?" She smiles widely.

"I'm just going to… take you there." He replies slowly a bit flustered.

"That's okay! It's a date, right?" She looks at him pleadingly with the same pout as Nagisa's.

He looks at her for a while and says "Fine." He walks away again almost tripping on his steps this time.

They actually look forward to that day.


	10. 9th Month

"KIDNEYLAND!" [Name] smiles as enters the amusement park. She stares at the large fountain at the entrance but as they enter she saw Haruka taking off his clothes and grabbing him before it's too late.

"Not here Haruka! We can always go to a pool somewhere!" She whispers to him looking flustered at his shirtless body. He slowly replies with a "Fine." then starts to put back his shirt on.

He stares back at [Name] but she wasn't by his side anymore. Instead, she was looking at the picture of the late founder of the amusement park "MR. WALT KIDNEY."

He sighs and walks over to her but along the way he smiles a bit while looking at her excited expression.

…

She took Haruka to all the scary rides and he ridiculously kept a straight face all the time but he suddenly excused himself to the bathroom and when he went out he looked as passive as well but he's eyes showed something different. Soon, they arrived at the entrance of the indoor pool.

"Swimming Contest?" She stares at the entrance to the indoor pool sign. Haruka stared at the sign as well. "100m Freestyle." He reads it as well.

"Wow, winner gets two annual tickets to Kidneyland!" She smiles at him. "Weren't you a member of the swim club before?" She asks him as she remembers seeing all his high school photos in the dinner room.

He nods in reply. "I like to swim but I don't want to make that my profession." He looks a bit sad then he gives a small smile to her.

"That's alright! You don't need to swim for other people, just swim for yourself!" She smiles at him and she suddenly touches his shoulder as he stares at her with wide-eyes. They stared at each for a while and he suddenly walks over to the registration area.

"I'll sign up." He says slowly as he registers for the contest.

"B-But Haruka, you don't need to compete!" [Name] repeats herself to him many times but he just shrugs it off. "It's okay." He repeats those words to her continuously.

…

Well, he was fixing his goggles before the start of the contest he stares at [Name] slowly looking at him amongst the crowd and then he puts his goggles on properly. He could hear her shouts of her cheering him on.

[Name] watched him swam competitively for the first time and she couldn't help but open her mouth in amusement.

"Beautiful." She smiles in awe. Rei was right about telling her about Haruka's High School days that he swam just as beautiful as of now.

…

"Wow! First Place!" She holds up the two annual passes up above her.

"You were great Haruka! Thank you!" She smiles back at him.

He continued to look passive but his mouth turned up into a smile as he stares at her.

"Wow, look at that!" She points to a booth full of stuff toys.

He stops and stares at the booth with her.

"Hmm… so if I am able to shoot 3 points into the basket, I can win the grand prize?" She asks the attendant curiously.

Haruka stares at her for a bit and says "I can do it if you want?" but she stares at him with determined eyes.

"No! Let me win this!" She takes out a few bills from her wallet. "I played basketball before!"

…

"Yay! A large dolphin stuff toy!" She smiles widely as she receives the grand prize from the attendant.

"Here, Haruka." She hands it to him. He looks at her looking surprised.

"No it's okay. You can keep it." He says slowly looking a bit embarrassed.

"NO! It's yours! I won this for you!" She stammers a bit and urges him. In return, it earns her a smile from him as he accepts her gift.

As they walked, they didn't notice that they started holding hands.

….

"It's getting a bit late." She says and he holds her hand tighter.

He pauses for a while and releases her hand. She then looks at him with a confused stare following his gaze.

"Can we ride this one?" He points to the Ferris wheel.

…

"Wow we are so high up!" She looks at the ground with a curious expression while the two of them were at the highest point of the Ferris wheel. He continued to stare at her with a small smile.

"Thank you Haruka." She smiles at him looking completely happy.

He looks at her expression and he starts looking away with a small blush.

"Sure." He replies passively trying to keep his cool.

"I wish I can come back again." She gives a small smile looking a bit depressed.

"We …can come back…" He replies slowly. "… If you want." He continues.

"That would be nice." She looks at him and pulls out the annual tickets that he won for her.

"Soon? Let's go here again." She looks at him with a serious expression.

"Of course, next time." He smiles again and takes the other ticket. But they locked their gazes together and soon, their lips met as the fireworks outside starts to light up the night sky.

After that encounter, neither of them said a word to each other until they arrived home.


	11. 10th Month

It was an early Monday morning and [Name] was feeling a bit depressed since it was a Monday.

"Ohh Nanase-san!" Someone called her from behind. [Name] then remembers that she was married to Haruka and that she had to change her last name for legal purposes.

'Oh it's the nice old lady who lives near Haruka's house' she remembers.

"Good Morning!" She greets her slowly and bowing politely.

"Ah, what a sweet young wife you are." [Name] blushes at her comment.

"You've been married for 10 months or so… it's nice to be newlyweds." The old woman smiles and giggles a bit.

"Yes, time does fly fast." [Name] smiles at her comment.

"Are you thinking of having children soon?" [Name] blushes at her question.

"Eh?!" She replies flustered.

"Of course, we need to think about it." A voice was heard behind her.

"Haruka?" [Name] looks at her 'legally' married husband.

"Excuse me, we need to get to work. We might be late." He bows politely to the old woman and grabs [Name]'s hand as they started walking to the train station.

"See you soon!" The old woman waves slowly to them as they leave.

"Thanks Haruka, I was a bit caught there." [Name] takes a deep breath as they both held hands towards the station.

"But I wonder if we had children, would they look more like me or you?" He says a bit in a low tone trying to make sure she could not hear what he was saying although, she heard him quite a bit.

"Huh?" [Name] stared at him for a while because of his 'unheard' statement.

But he did not reply and continued to look away from her as she noticed his cheeks flushing a bit red.

…

"Are you cold?" He asks her while waiting for the train and avoiding his previous statement.

"A bit." She replies slowly.

"Here." He takes out his scarf and wraps it around her. "Just make sure to wash it this weekend." He looks away again as the train approaches the station and he takes the opposite train going to his work.

That day, she wasn't very depressed on a Monday after all.


	12. 11th Month

"Pool party?" [Name] asked him curiously.

"Yes, it's the Iwatobi Swim Club reunion today." He says slowly. "I want you to come with me today."

"I don't need to come; I'm not part of the swim club." She replies with a giggle.

"And you need to spend time with your friends." She says.

"They want you to come." He replies. "And besides, I want to introduce some of them to you…" He says slowly.

…

"Hello! Nice to see you again." [Name] smiles as she bows politely to the previous members.

"Hello [Name]-san" Makoto and Rei smiles and bow as well. Nagisa tried to hug [Name] but was stopped by Haruka. Rin was also there despite not being in the same team. Haruka then introduced [Name] to Kou and her older brother, Rin. Soon, [Name] was fast friends with their manager Kou.

…

"SWIMMING TIME!" Nagisa said out loud as Haruka jumped into the pool first.

Nagisa grabbed Rei into the pool after they changed into their swimsuits. Makoto followed them as well and they were enjoying their reunion together. Kou looked at them with a blush on her face "MUSCLES SO GOOD EVEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!" She says a bit loud.

"Aren't you gonna swim as well?" Kou suddenly asks [Name] and Rin who were drinking in the bench nearby.

"Maybe later." They both replied in unison as they drank a few glasses. They both start talking to each other about work as Kou approached them and sat in the bench with them.

"You guys are really something." Kou sighs until Haruka goes out into the pool and grabs [Name] by the arm.

"You swim too." He pleads to her.

"But I…" She replies slowly feeling embarrassed to be the only woman swimming.

"Just go." Rin laughs a bit and taking another sip from his glass. "He's your husband after all."

"Okay…" She says hesitantly.

…

After changing into her bikini, everyone suddenly stared at [Name] and Nagisa went out the pool and went near her. "So cute! Looks good on you!" He smiles widely while Rei says "Definitely a beautiful woman! Just like her husband!" while looking quite embarrassed with their stares Haruka then carries her and jumps into the pool.

"Haruka, I can swim you know!" She struggles with his grip on her.

"…I don't want them to see you like this." He says slowly and she stares at him with a blush.

"HARUKA AND [NAME] SITTING ON A TREE!" At first they both thought it was Nagisa who said that but actually it was Rin as he laughs out loud still holding his drink.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Everyone continues with Rin's teasing.

Haruka looked as passive as ever as [name] was blushing a lot.

"It's okay." He says to them slowly.

"Besides, we are married."

Everybody felt a bit jealous after that statement.


	13. 12th Month

At the last month, it was finally the end of [Name]'s marriage contract with Haruka.

"Haruka." [Name] says slowly. "Thank you for everything."

Haruka looks around a bit and stares at her. "We can stay as we are if you want."

[Name] smiles and looks at him sadly.

"I'm going back to my country." She says slowly and his eyes widen.

"My contract in this country is over, before I thought I would continue to stay here but I guess the company wanted me back to my country. But the marriage contract helped me stay her longer than expected."

He stares at her for a while and says "You really love your job."

"Yes, I really do." She says but she bites her lip. "I actually prefer it here."

"Then stay here." He says. She shakes her head to tell him a "No".

"I can't…" She pauses. "I can't burden you anymore." She feels horrible for forcing him to marry her and she felt like it's time to let him have his own lifestyle back after she burdened him with many conflicts.

"Then stay." He suggests pleadingly.

"I can't abandon my job." She says slowly. "I love my job. It's everything to me."

He pauses for a while again and finally, he says "Can we go on a date soon?" He asks her to break the silence.

"Well, of course." She smiles a bit at him sadly because she knew it will be her last date with him.

…

"Wow, this dress is so beautiful." She stares at the wedding dress at the shop's window.

"You like that?" He asks and she nods. "It's like my dream gown." She giggles a bit as they walk away from the shop.

"You wanted a wedding ceremony?" He asks her and she nods again at him. "Yes, every girl wants to think of a wedding sometimes but not all girls want to get married." She says slowly and stops.

"All this time …" She stares at him. "I didn't want to get married."

He looks at her as they stare at each other. He looked pained staring at her eyes. She suddenly smiles at him and holds his hand.

"I-I was actually happy when we got married even though it was just for business purposes." She continues as he suddenly grips her hand tighter.

"I also thought the same way." He says slowly. "I guess it's not that bad to be married after all." He smiles at her.

…

As they reach home that night, Haruka would normally head to the bathroom but [Name] suddenly grips Haruka's shirt to prevent him to go further.

"I love you." She says slowly and that's when Haruka's world stopped.

She suddenly felt embarrassed and she removes her grip on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too…" She regrets the words she told him but before she knew it she was pushed against the wall by him.

"All this time…" He breathes roughly staring in her eyes. "You never knew how I felt." He says.

"H-Huh?" She stares at him slowly. He holds her cheek gently with one hand.

"You should already know my feelings." He says. "I don't need to say it but I already showed you…" He continues.

"H-Haruka..?" She continues to stare at him blushing furiously.

"You should already have noticed my feelings with my actions." He says as he gives her a peck on the lips. "But, I don't think I can hold it back anymore. I want to show you all my feelings tonight."

Both of them finally realized that hidden passion for each other as they shared another kiss which was longer than the last one.

She stares at him with her face all flustered at all his words. He suddenly leans near her ear.

"Don't sleep tonight. Let me show you how much I love you." He whispers to her ears suggestively and with that, he kissed her as passionately as their last kiss and at that night, they made love for the first time.


	14. Epilogue

That Sunday morning, He sat up slowly trying to recall what happened last night. He yawns a bit and realizes the woman beside him was missing. He stands up and wonders where the clothes he discarded were folded neatly in his desk. He then takes his clothes and puts them on.

"[Name]." He called around the house. He checked the bathroom, the dinner table and the kitchen. She wasn't anywhere in the house. So, he finally decided to check her room until he realized that all her belongings were missing. It was as if she was not anymore living there anymore.

He goes back to his room and thought of all the memories he spent with her and wondered where she could be at this time. He finally spots a paper at his desk with her handwriting on it.

The letter reads _"Thank you very much for your hospitality. This is goodbye." – [Name]_

He stares at it for a while and crumples it throwing it in the trash can. He bangs the wall twice and goes into the bathroom but weirdly, he refuses to stay in the tub and for the first time, he takes the shower first.

…

[Name] held the annual pass that Haruka won for her in the amusement park a few months ago. It was weird, she laughs it off for a bit and suddenly she falls silent. The plane going back to her [country name] was already moving for a take-off. She stares at the window for a while thinking a lot about him.

_'I love you, but I can't anymore accept myself for disturbing your life.' _She takes a deep breath thinking that way.

…

"Welcome back." Her new boss shakes her hand along with her old officemates who were with her before she left for Japan.

"Thank you." She replies faintly. 'I have to work harder as before.' She thought to herself that day but she couldn't sleep for the past few weeks already.

…

"I'm very sorry for your working visa." The president talks to her slowly looking irritated at the complaint. "I entrusted the wrong person to arrange it for you. Please accept our apology and we will be paying you a compensation for that as well as your hard work for the company."

"Thank you very much." [Name] bows politely but she forgets that she isn't any more in Japan so she goes to shake the hand of the president instead, as well as the lawyer who was present with them.

She feels guilty for holding a lot of money as a compensation for a fraud of her working visa. She then sends most of the money to Haruka as a form of gratitude and to remove her guilt for keeping the money to herself.

_'I still can't forget you.'_ She smiles as she sends the money to his bank account.

…

"I'm home." She says as she enters her old apartment with no response. It's been 3 months since she left Haruka's house and she was already getting used it to it… kinda.

She takes a step in the apartment and sits down. She sighs a bit and lies down. She checks the television for a change of pace and she closes it after a few switch changes of channels.

"Why are all the shows here are about love?" She sighs again and starts eating her take home sandwich again.

…

It was a Saturday afternoon, [Name] decided to take a stroll around the park and she bumps into an old classmate. They chatted for a short while and her classmate talked about her marriage and that she was happy with her husband and two children. [Name] smiles as they parted but then she felt a bit depressed and decided to sit down.

"What's so good about marriage anyway?" [Name] huffs a bit and sighs again. An old man overheard her from the other side of the bench and decides to say something.

"Young lady, I think I know the reason why." He laughs a bit slowly.

[Name] stares at him for a while and sighs again. "It's you again, Sir." She stares at her former officemate who retired 3 years ago. "Long time no see." She smiles at him and then looks up at the sky with a sigh.

"Ah, another sigh." The old man takes another deep breath again.

They stayed like that for a while.

"I used to be married but my wife and child left me." [Name] stares at him for a while and says something.

"Why did they leave you?" She asks.

"Well, I choose work rather than to spend time with them." He sighs and laughs a bit again.

"I thought that work was everything. As long as I provide for the family, everything will be okay." He then looks up. "But I was wrong; I realized that I lost my connection with them. I couldn't give them the time I could be with them."

[Name] just stared at him for a while and looks down in defeat.

"But… After all that, they forgave me." He smiles again. "After I retired, my child allowed me to stay with him and right now, I'm rekindling the flames I left behind. I feel bad though, I wish I could have given them more time." He says slowly and both of them heard a child running towards [name]'s former officemate.

"Grandpa, let's go feed the ducks!" The child smiles and takes his hand roughly.

"Alright Luke, Let's go." He holds his grandson's small hand and stands up.

'Well, glad to say some words to my former colleague." He smiles back at [Name] and walks away slowly but then he stops and stares back at her.

"[Name], remember… The company may live for a hundred years or so. But love stays forever. That's why you should also live your life with love. Because one day, there might be a day when it's all lost. Well, see you again soon." He giggles a bit and walks away with his grandson.

[Name] stood frozen in place and thought about his words slowly.

_'The company may live for a hundred years or so. But love stays forever. That's why you should also live your life with love. Because one day, there might be a day when it's all lost.'_

She starts crying again for the first time in three months.

"I'm so stupid." She says to herself.

...

...

"I don't think you're stupid." A familiar voice was heard in front of her.


	15. Ending

_"I don't think you're stupid." A familiar voice was heard in front of her._

_..._

"H-Haruka?! W-What are you doing here?!" She looks at him with a very surprised expression but he looks at her passively as usual and grabs her arm.

"Let's go home." He says slowly.

"W-Wait! I don't know why you are here and you still want me to go back with you?!" She says hesitantly.

"You haven't signed the divorced papers yet." He says with a passive expression. "And after you sent me the money, I used it to find you and here I am."

"Hey! We helped too!" Makoto appears out of the bushes along with Rin. "I investigated it." Rin says proudly with a smirk. "And I went here to help find you!" Makoto continues.

"W-What?!" [Name] says in total shock.

…

The three men are currently in [Name]'s apartment. [Name] then takes out the divorce papers to be signed but Haruka tears it and looks away from [Name].

"Haruka, Why?!" [Name] looks at him dejectedly.

"I heard that man beside you." He says slowly. "I don't want to be like him as well as you."

"And I want to be with you forever." He mumbles a bit with a blush on his face.

"But Haruka… my job." She says hesitantly.

"I'm not telling you to quit your job." Haruka says. "I want you to be with me forever." He suddenly hugs her awkwardly. "I-I missed you. Please don't leave me again." [Name] then hugs him back and says "I missed you too."

…

"Seriously, why does Haruka have to stay in the same room with [Name]?" Rin shifts awkwardly in the coach trying to adjust to its small size.

"Well, technically they are married." Makoto smiles at him while lying down at the floor.

Rin then stands up and stares at the door and sees Haruka and [Name] sleeping comfortably in the bed while snuggled up against each other.

"Tsk, newlyweds." He looks away with that jealous expression on his eyes and goes back to the coach to sleep.

…

-The next day-

"Eh?!" You're quitting your job?!" Makoto and Rin say in sync.

"Yes." She smiles at them. "After working for a while in the company, I realized that they are already in the verge of bankruptcy especially when they 'accidentally' forged my working visa to Japan, they had no idea how much it affected them."

"So she's going home with me." Haruka says with a determined look in his eyes holding her hand.

"Wait a minute! I thought you love your job!" Rin points a finger to [Name] looking very confused.

"I love my job but not my company." [Name] giggles while holding Haruka's hand. "And besides, I have a husband to be with." She stares back at Haruka and genuinely smiles for the first time in 3 months.

"Well, Happy ending right, Rin?" Makoto pats Rin's back and smiles at him as well.

"Tsk, I hate marriages." Rin folds his arms in defeat.

"That's what he says." Both Haruka and [Name] say at the same time followed with another smile.

…

…

"Haruka, where are we going?" [Name] asks while Haruka tugged her arm pulling her to their destination.

"The ocean." He says in a slow manner.

That night, upon arriving in Japan, he brought her to the seaside near his house.

"Wow, the moon is beautiful today." [Name] says as Haruka stops walking while staring at the ocean.

"[Name], I know that we already married… but this time, I want to marry you because I love you." He takes a deep breath and stares at her.

"[Name]…" He says slowly holding out the ring to her. "Will you marry me?" He looks away and the passive expression still remains on him but he's eyes showed a different expression.

"I want to be with you forever." He says while waiting for her reply but her reply was simply a hug while whispering near his ear. "Of course. I want to be with you forever."

"You wanted a marriage ceremony, right?" He asks her with a flustered expression keeping a straight face.

"If possible!" She laughs a bit as he puts the ring on her.

"Then let's plan it soon…" He smiles at her as he takes both her hands in his. The both of them stared at each other for a while but slowly, they leaned in as they shared a kiss in the moonlight.

…

"I'm back!" [Name] smiles as she enters her forever home.

"Welcome back." Haruka held her hand as he replies to her.

The both of them fixed their papers and went back to Japan for good and today, they finally arrived home.

"Glad to be back." She smiles as she wraps her arms around her husband and slowly, they shared a short but sweet kiss. After the kiss, she looks at Haruka and smiles at him.

"You should start calling me Haru." He says still looking at her.

"I actually prefer Haruka." She giggles a bit still looking at him.

"If you keep saying that, I won't hold back." He smiles seductively grabbing her waist.

"H-Haruka." She says while he traces kisses down her neck and she pushes him back forcefully.

"What?" He looks at her still with that seductive look in his eyes.

"I still won't forget the last time." She blushes slowly looking down. "You're a beast." She says with a huff but he kisses her to interrupt what she was about to say next.

"After you sent me the money, I bought a bigger bed and used some of the money to get you back from [Country name]." He whispers to her ear. "That's why I won't hold back right now, after all this time you left me." He then carries her bridal style and goes up the stairs.

"H-Haruka!" She glares at him with a blush on her face as he opens the door to his bedroom.

"From now on, you'll sleep here with me. This is our bedroom now." He says to her softly and kisses her passionately as he puts her down gently on the bed then hovering over her. He smiles a bit looking at her flustered expression.

"You have to be used to me soon. We'll be doing this a lot soon." He whispers to ear which made her shiver at his words.

"You beast!" She stammers but then giggles softly as she pulls him closer, giving him another kiss.

_"I'll be with you forever." _

And that night, the two shared a passionate night together.

...

**End**


	16. Extra Story: Truth

**Extra Story: Truth**

This takes place between the 7th month and the 8th month

…

"I don't understand her." Haruka sighed as he sat down near the dinner table.

"She overworks herself and comes home late every day." He mumbled. "And then during the weekend, she finishes her chores and overworks herself again."

Makoto smiles as he listened to his best friend's concerns.

"Why are you so concerned about her again?" Makoto's sudden question made Haruka blink his eyes a few times as he fell silent.

"Because…" he said slowly as he drinks some water. Makoto went nearer to listen to him.

"She's …"

"She's?"

"Important."

"Important?" Makoto looked shocked at his answer until a voice was heard at the front door.

"I'm home!" [Name] takes a deep breath looking tired from her work today.

"Oh Makoto! Good Evening!" [Name] looks at Haruka and Makoto and smiles but for some reason Haruka doesn't look at her.

"Welcome Home…" Haruka said slowly still looking away. Makoto notices this and he smiles.

…

"Wow! Mackerel!" [Name] smiled as she takes a bite.

"Oh come on, [Name]… Haru eats those every day!" Makoto sighed and he takes a bite as well.

"Not every day!" [Name] said. "But mostly! It's fine since he makes really good food!"

"[Name]." Haruka interrupts and he takes out his towel to wipe [Name]'s mouth.

"You have rice on your face." He said looking at her with concern.

"Thanks Haruka." She looks away with a blush on her face.

"Here." Haruka uses his chopsticks to get some mackerel from his plate and feeds it to [Name].

[Name] looked a bit hesitant since Makoto was beside Haruka but she took a bite from it anyway.

"It tastes really good!" She smiles at him but Haruka continued to look at her with a concerned expression.

"You make a mess when you eat." Haruka sighed at her in reply.

"Do you feed her that often, Haru?" Makoto interrupts them as Haruka was about to feed her again.

Haruka then becomes aware of this and the mackerel he was holding falls to the floor. He leans back and stares at the fallen mackerel.

"Makoto, look what have you done." He said a bit annoyed in his expression.

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry!" Makoto smiled awkwardly looking a bit worried at his best friend's expression.

"Umm… Makoto…" [Name] said slowly to avoid the silence. "I also feed…"

"[Name], you take the bath first today." Haruka interrupts and he walks away to throw the fallen mackerel.

Dinner was a bit awkward today since Haruka kept on interfering with Makoto's questions.

…

"Thank you for the food, Haru." Makoto smiles as he exits the house.

"See you again, Nanase-san." Makoto looked at [Name] with a friendly expression.

"See you again, Makoto!" She looked at him and then realized that he called her by her _married _last name. She blushed a bit and looked away earning him a giggle at her reply.

"See you again, Makoto." Haruka watched him as he waves goodbye but Makoto goes nearer to him and he whispers softly making sure she won't hear it.

_"You're in love with [Name], Haru-chan."_

Haruka flinched at Makoto's words but he remained silent as he felt a chill in his body.

Makoto moves away from him and walked away slowly giving the last wave he disappears from sight.

Haruka stood there in shock as [Name] stared at him.

"What did he tell you?" She asked looking concerned and Haruka was brought back to reality as [Name]'s voice called out to him.

"Nothing really." He stared at her for a while and goes back inside the house.

"I'll take the bath first." He said as he disappeared inside earning her a sigh.

"I thought I would take the bath first…" [Name] looked a bit depressed at Haruka's words as she watched him enter the bathroom.


End file.
